gpxplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Shiny Pokémon
Shiny Pokémon are Pokémon with a specific recolouration in their sprites. Some of these recolourings are drastic, resulting in a completely different palette used for the sprite, while others are more subtle and may manifest as an apparent brightness or contrast difference. All Pokémon can hatch with a differently-coloured sprite than normal with a low probability, prompting many users on GPX+ to participate in "Shiny Hunts" to obtain them. Obtaining Shiny Pokémon All Pokémon on GPX+ can hatch with a Shiny Sprite, whether or not the Pokémon can produce offspring in the Daycare Center. The probability of obtaining a Shiny Pokémon is not precisely known; user-supplied information suggests that approximately 1 in 300 hatches Shiny, although the administrators have commented that the odds are closer to 1 in 200. Nevertheless, this probability is better than in the games, where it has been found to be 1 in 8192 eggs. On obtaining a Pokémon's Shiny Sprite for the first time, the sprite and its hatching date are unlocked in the user's Pokédex, and their total number of Shiny Pokémon will increase; subsequent encounters with a Shiny version of the Pokémon are similarly logged. On November 12, 2011, the Pokédex was expanded to show Shiny Pokémon on a user's Full List (both to the user himself and to others through the user's Pokétch page). A user can also quickly see how complete his or her Shiny Pokédex is by viewing their Pokédex's Completion Stats. With the implementation of multiple sprites that can be unlocked for each Pokémon, a Shiny Pokémon can be represented with any of those sprites as well. Even though Shiny Pokémon did not exist in Generation I (due to a lack of true color games during the Pokémon Red and Blue era), a Shiny Generation I Pokémon can be represented by a black-and-white version of one of its Generation I sprites. Hunting for Shiny Pokémon Although users are free to seek out any Shiny Pokémon they please, an Account Upgrade called the Shine Recorder provides an on-site, official tracking of these Shiny Hunts. Users can register to hunt for any Pokémon listed in their Eggdex, after which the Shine Recorder begins tracking the number of eggs of that Pokémon the user hatches. Once a shiny Pokémon is obtained in this manner, its info page will indicate the date the user started the hunt, how long it lasted, and how many eggs were hatched to obtain the Pokémon. The Shine Recorder can track four different Pokémon at first, with purchaseable expansions increasing that limit one at a time to a maximum of four additional slots (or eight total). In order to facilitate these hunts, users can filter the Lab or Shelter to only show eggs belonging to the tracked Pokémon using the Hunt Pass Power and the Sweet Honey, respectively, provided they have hatched 15 eggs on their own. Users may wish to cancel their hunts, but must wait a week to start it over from scratch. The user is free to resume the cancelled hunt - keeping the previous count of eggs hatched - within 15 days of cancellation. The Shine Recorder upgrade costs 6000 points, but was available for 3000 points during the June 2010 Site-wide Shiny Swinub Hunt. Upgrades to expand the number of Hunt spots cost 50000 points per spot. Site-Wide Shiny Hunts Purchase of a Shine Recorder enables users to participate in Site-Wide Shiny Hunts, an approximately 15-day long competition to hatch a particular Shiny Pokémon alongside other GPX+ users. Winners can be awarded Egg Vouchers, often for new Novelty Pokémon, or a new Rare Evolution Item. Shiny Races Users may also use the Shine Recorder to initiate Shiny Races with others. A user may be challenged if he or she is on the challenger's Pal Pad, or if the user has indicated that they are open to Race Challenges. Both users are allowed to choose from any of the Pokémon they have in their Pokédex. Two winning conditions are provided: time-based, in which the user who hatches a Shiny Pokémon first is the winner, and number of eggs, where the winner is the participant who hatches a Shiny Pokémon with the fewest number of eggs. If one participant in a "fewest eggs" match stops hatching eggs after the other hatches a Shiny Pokémon, the match will be ended one week after the inactive user last hatches an egg towards the race. Shiny Collecting Achievements A number of achievements celebrate the user obtaining various Shiny Pokémon or having a particular number of Shiny Pokémon entries in their Pokédex: * Shiny Seeker: Obtain 4 Shiny Pokémon * Shiny Hunter: Obtain 8 Shiny Pokémon * Shiny Collector: Obtain 16 Shiny Pokémon * Pokii's Rage: Obtain a Shiny Gulpin * Shine Master: Complete 8 Shiny Hunts using the Shine Recorder *Great Success!: Complete a Shiny Hunt in under 150 eggs using the Shine Recorder * Quitter: Cancel a Shiny Hunt after hatching 100 eggs. Users must wait 15 days to unlock this achievement so as to not abuse the cancellation policy * Persistent: Complete a Shiny Hunt lasting over 500 eggs * All Geared Up: Obtain a Shiny Klink * Unique Entry: Use a shiny Pokemon for the Poke Hunt * Bounty Hunter: Complete a Site-wide Shiny hunt in under 50 eggs * Determined: Complete a Shiny Hunt lasting over 1,000 eggs * Office Wars : Win or lose a race with a friend where each of you is hunting a different Admin-based novelty * Undaunted: Complete five Shiny Novelty/Shiny Legendary hunts on the Shine recorder * Good Luck: Complete a recorded shiny hunt in one egg * Crazy About Ewe: Obtain A Shiny Mareep * Lucky Day: Complete two or more Shiny Hunts in one day Category:Pokémon Category:Site Mechanics Category:Pokétch